through the clouds a path is torn
by wild wolf free17
Summary: She wanders in her lilac wood, remembering. -drabbles-
1. through the clouds a path is torn

**Title**: through the clouds a path is torn

**Disclaimer**: not my character; title from the movie

**Warnings**: future!fic

**Pairings**: mentions of canon het

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 140

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: The Last Unicorn, The Unicorn, Remembering

* * *

She wanders in her lilac wood, thinking back sometimes, when men come. None ever stay long; the wood is so still, now. So quiet. They leave and don't return, and she recalls those too-few days as a woman, as a child and as a lover, on the shore of a sea. With him.

She is not the last. There are others, in hidden places, in glens and dales, away from prying eyes and tempted hearts.

Lir is long dead, and Molly. The cat and the butterfly. Celaeno and Schmendrick, though, must live somewhere. They are magic, and magic never dies.

As is she. Immortal as the ocean, as the sky. Mountains crumble and wells dry, but she wanders in her lilac wood, forever safe from men and their improvements, and she remembers how Lir tasted and felt and sang.


	2. the moon finds mirrors

**Title**: the moon finds mirrors in seas and puddles

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Denise Levertov

**Warnings**: future!fic

**Pairings**: Schmendrick/Molly

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 125

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: The Last Unicorn, Schmendrick, endless

* * *

He walks and walks and walks. The world changes around him. He buried Molly days ago. (longerlongerlonger, Molly m'love, be at peace)

He recognizes nothing beyond the sky. The trees are different, the road, the dwellings and the people living there. He walks.

He encounters a dream as he walks, such a beauty he hasn't seen in - not since Molly.

_Schmendrick_, the dream says. _I remember you._ She tosses her head, horn gleaming. _Oh, magician, what's become of you?_

His magic is singing. Molly is dead. A dream is walking beside him, and she says, _Be at peace, magician. You have walked long enough._

...

Molly greets him at the gate. He can see the ocean in the distance, and pale horses dancing in the waves.


	3. solid as ivory, dreamy as smoke

**Title**: solid as ivory, dreamy as smoke

**Disclaimer**: Molly, the magician, and the unicorn aren't my characters; title from C. Day-Lewis

**Warnings**: pre-canon and post-canon

**Pairings**: Schmendrick/Molly

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 330

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Any, any, the perfect birthday party _must_ involve unicorns

* * *

Molly was turning seven tomorrow, and Mama was sick, and Daddy was still gone, and Davey leaned down to sadly whisper, "We'll do our best, Mol, but I'm sorry—I don't think we can have a party tomorrow."

Molly understood. That night, she prayed for Mama to get better and Daddy to come home.

On her seventh birthday, Mama wasn't coughing and Daddy walked in the door, stamping snow off his boots, and he shouted, "Karen, I got even more than we thought!"

Packages spilled out of his arms, cloth for Mama and a knife for Davey, and three things wrapped in special shiny paper, and he said, "Molly my girl, I saw these and knew."

Molly cried in joy and hugged them all, Mama and Daddy and Davey, and she would never have a better birthday.

(In thirty years, when she's tired and worn-down and an outlaw's woman, when she's forgotten her birthday, she will meet a unicorn and a magician.

In thirty-one years, when unicorns are once again in the world, when she's a magician's wife and has adopted a son, she will tell him, _Phillip, never forget that magic exists, or that hard work can change things, or the sound of a unicorn's laughter._

In fifty-nine years, when she's dying, she will pray. Her husband and children and grandchildren will wait around the bed, and outside, snow will melt as the unicorn walks up to the house. Most of them will see a pale mare, more dainty and graceful than other horse in the world.

Schmendrick and Molly will see their old friend, and Schmendrick will say, "Oh, Molly my love, happy birthday." He will be crying, and Molly will smile.)

Molly was seven years old and she told her mama and her daddy and Davey, "One day, I'll find a unicorn, and we'll be friends forever."

Mama kissed her cheek, Daddy twirled her around, and Davey ruffled her hair, saying, "You can do anything you want, Mol."


End file.
